


Mine

by cherylst0paz



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, During Canon, Established Relationship, Feels, Implied Relationships, Implied poly relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylst0paz/pseuds/cherylst0paz
Summary: This plays somewhere during César's electional campaign. Eduardo comes to him with a present, little does he know César has no idea what day it is. He'll make up for it though...(...) Slowly, it dawned on César. "It's our anniversary! Oh, of course how could I-"Before he could even finish his sentence, Eduardo stopped him with a hand gesture. "César, it's okay. We're both busy with the election. I didn't thought you'd remember.""I did!" César groaned, rubbing his temples. "I even wrote it down..." He fumbled with the calendar and pointed at a different date with a sign. "I got the dates mixed up..."Eduardo took pity on his lover, seeing how disappointed he was with himself, and crossed the short distance between them to press a quick kiss to his lips. (...)
Relationships: César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval
Kudos: 4





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I would be back... Please enjoy. As always, the characters are base on the tv show NOT the actual people. Any dialogue would be spoken in spanish, but since I won't be using google translate and my knowledge of the language is limited, you'll have to use your imagination. Thank you for reading and prepare yourself for more to come because I have a ton of ideas and my semester ends next week which will leave me with a lot of time on my hands ;)

There was a faint knock on the door that startled César. He looked up from the book he had been reading, a sense of dread washing over him for a moment.

Surely an assassin wouldn't knock before entering his house, right? And what about the guards? He hadn't heard any commotion from outside so either whoever was at the door had been cleared by his guards to pass, or had taken them out without a noise.

He wondered what they could have used to dispose of his guards. A knife maybe. He struggled to pull the curtains aside as he tried to look through the living room window, he had been advised not to look out of any windows but if there actually was an assassin in front of the house it didn't really made a difference anymore he figured.

What he saw through the window made his heart jump in delight.

Eduardo's tall form was standing in front of the door, holding a bottle of wine in his hands.

César had to mentally remind himself not to rush to the door in excitement at the sight of his lover.

"Eduardo! Welcome, please come in!" He smiled, pulling the door open wide enough to let the younger man in before closing it again. While Eduardo got out of his jacket and shoes, César took the bottle from him to place it in the kitchen.

"So? What's our cause of celebration?" César raised his voice from the kitchen.

Eduardo appeared in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't know?"

César's brows furrowed in confusion. "N- no?"

Eduardo just shook his head with a small smile. "Look at the calendar, César."

Slowly, it dawned on César. "It's our anniversary! Oh, of course how could I-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Eduardo stopped him with a hand gesture. "César, it's okay. We're both busy with the election. I didn't thought you'd remember."

"I did!" César groaned, rubbing his temples. "I even wrote it down..." He fumbled with the calendar and pointed at a different date with a sign. "I got the dates mixed up..."

Eduardo took pity on his lover, seeing how disappointed he was with himself, and crossed the short distance between them to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Mi amor-"

"Hush, it's okay César, you've been awfully busy the past few weeks, we both were. We can just cook a simple meal together, like we did in the past, maybe watch a movie?"

César smiled at the thought. "I do have a little something for you... After dinner." He promised, pressing another kiss to Eduardo's lips.

They worked in pleasant silence alongside each other, cutting vegetables and heating up some water. César opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses on which they occasionally sipped.

"It's a shame Ana and the kids can't be here." Eduardo mumbled, glancing at the food that was almost ready. He missed listening to Ana's talking and hearing the kids play in the living room. He'd join them sometimes, to see what they'd been up to and would get caught up in their games until either César or his wife emerged from the kitchen to remind them that dinner was ready.

Now that Ana and the kids were gone, the house felt a little empty. Eduardo wondered how César was holding up, so far he hadn't said anything, right now, he was adding some seasoning with a concentrated look on his face.

"I know…" His lover responded after a while, shoulders visibly slaking. "I miss them, so much."

"Me too."

"I couldn't sleep last night. The house felt too... empty… too big for just one person..."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around César's middle and started swaying him a little from side to side.

"Dance with me?" Eduardo asked innocently, nuzzling his face against César's throat.

"If we burn the food again it's on you." César warned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Eduardo huffed, leading César towards the middle of the kitchen.

They hadn't bothered to put music on, instead they were swaying around with César humming a melody into the younger man's ear, their bodies pressed close to each other.

Grinning, César twirled Eduardo around, making the younger man throw his head back in laughter. "Okay, okay that's enough. Go set up the table, I'll bring the food over when it's ready." César said, his dark eyes still sparkling with delight.

Eduardo reached into the cupboard and took out two plates, the fancy ones that they'd only use on special occasions, and worked on setting up the table. He put on some music to fill the silence of the room before sitting down at the table.

He didn't had to wait long, César emerged merely minutes later with the soup they had prepared as a starter.

The dinner was delicious, if he was honest, Eduardo preferred their home cooked meals over the fancy restaurants they had visited a few times in the past. It was also a reminder how things were going to change should César win the election and become the Colombian president.

It would make a lot of things difficult for them. For once, anniversary dinners would not be home cooked. They would have to be a lot more careful about the nature of their relationship, which meant they would see each other a lot less.

The thought alone was enough for Eduardo to put the knife and fork he had been holding aside, the lump in his throat made it impossible to swallow.

"I'm going to miss this."

A beat of silence, for a moment Eduardo feared he had ruined César's mood. They had been through so much in the past months, it felt unfair to ruin the one moment of happiness they could savior between them. The older man's smile faltered. "I know. So am I." He sighed, putting his own cutlery aside.

"I wanted to wait until after dinner but I think now is a good time..." He announced as he got up from his chair and disappeared into the next room.

Eduardo was just sitting there, wondering what the older man was up to.

"Close your eyes!" Came the order, slightly muffled by the walls between them.

Eduardo complied without any questions, his trust in the older man too strong to disobey him.

A moment later César reemerged into the dining room. His footsteps stopped right in front of Eduardo, something was put down on the table. "Okay, open them."

Eduardo blinked his blue eyes back into focus, not sure what to make of the box in front of him at first. "I- I thought you might like a reminder… that no matter what, you're still mine."

And with that César flipped the box open, revealing a dark burgundy... collar. Carefully, Eduardo reached out to trace the soft leather. It felt nice underneath his fingertips. Expensive.

There was a round pendant attached to the collar, little flashes of gold caught the light above their heads and send reflections over the tablecloth. He couldn't read the word on the collar at first, until he held it up against the light.

'César'

Was written in artistic cursive letters on the pendant. _You're still mine_ , echoed through Eduardo's head, _mine, mine, mine_ , it made him feel dizzy.

"Mi amor…" César started cautiously, mistaking his stunned silence for anger or embarrassment or something the like.

"I love it, César. Thank you." He took the collar into his shaking hands and fumbled with the latch to open it.

"Let me." The older man gently took the collar from him and slid it against his throat. "Tell me if it's too tight, I don't plan on suffocating you on accident." Eduardo nodded wordlessly.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of César's gentle hands around his throat. The leather felt velvety around his skin. He was still able to breathe without trouble, the pendant only the smallest hint of a weight.

"There." César announced when he was done. "Would you like to see yourself in a mirror, queriño?"

"Yes." His legs felt wobbly as he got up from the chair and he feared his knees would buckle underneath him, but somehow, the younger man made it into the bathroom, the only room in the house he knew would have a big enough mirror, besides the bedroom. What he saw made the blood that was rushing loudly in his ears rush somewhere else entirely.

"You look beautiful, mi amor."

Eduardo hadn't noticed César's smaller form in the doorway, watching him with a look of awe on his face. "Thank you César. I- I don't know what to say…"

"Kiss me."

And so he did, fiercely and with a new kind of hunger, his blue eyes fluttering close as he sighed into the older man's mouth.

"Bed?" César asked when they pulled apart.

"It's the middle of the day!" Eduardo said in a scandalous voice.

"Yes mi amor but I know you haven't slept as much as you should the past few days and I'll need my head of security as well rested as he can be. Come..." The shorter man interwined their hands with each other and tugged, pulling him into the bedroom.

"Sit." He instructed Eduardo, while working on unbuttoning his own vest and shirt.

Eduardo watched as more and more of his lovers skin was revealed, his mouth watered at the sight. César was more muscular than he seemed, the three-piece suits giving his body a softer appearance.

When he was naked, safe for the pair of plain boxers he was wearing, the older man crossed the distance between them and started kissing Eduardo once more, his tongue propping against the younger man's lips, asking to be let in.

Eduardo let him slip past his lips, enjoying the feeling of César's tongue exploring his mouth.

Meanwhile César's hands were starting to unbutton his shirt, throwing the piece of garment onto the floor to join his own. Eduardo sucked in a sharp breath when the cold air hit his skin.

"Pants-" César muttered, working on prying the fly on Eduardo's pants open. His elegant long fingers dug into the soft fabric of both, pants and boxers and tugged them down. With Eduardo wriggling his hips, they worked together to get the pants off of him.

Goosebumps spread over the younger man's flesh. He was completely naked, safe for the collar around his throat.

"I love you, Eduardo, and nothing will stop me from loving you, do you hear me? Not a single thing-." He kissed the younger man's chest. "on this planet-" then on his stomach. "is strong enough to stop me-" right underneath his navel. "from loving you."

And then he finally reached Eduardo's fully erected member, leaving a trail of kisses up to the tip, his tongue swirling over the slit, making Eduardo groan and arch his back off the bed.

"César!" He whined, his fingers clenched tightly into the mattress. The older man repeated the motion once, twice, before pulling away entirely. The younger man made a desperate noise in the back of his throat at the loss of contact.

"Patience, queriño." César warned as he got off the bed and walked over to the bedside table to fish out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Eduardo closed his eyes in anticipation, taking a few deep breaths to calm his beating heart. He could hear César opening the bottle and squeezing some lube into his hand. The air was sizzling, Eduardo couldn't hear anything beyond the loud rushing of blood in his ears and then César was on him, kissing him while his fingers propped at the younger man's entrance.

Eduardo moaned into the kiss, trying his best to stay calm. César circled his rim, teasing.

Fuck, Eduardo shivered when he finally slipped inside of him without much restraint. "Good, Eduardo." César praised as he pulled out almost entirely only to reenter him a moment later.

"C- César!" Eduardo couldn't help but moan out his lovers name as he started to prepare him in earnest, soon one finger was joined by another and then another. He turned his head to muffle his cries into the cushions, the collar around his throat catching his attention. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that he was breathing hard and fast, he could feel the leather pressing even harder into his skin. Not tight enough to suffocate him, but enough to remind him of it's presence.

"You're mine, Eduardo. Nothing will change that, do you hear me? You're mine!"

Deeming Eduardo prepared enough, César easily slipped the condom onto his already hard and leaking cock and slipped into him in one fluid motion.

Both men sighed in unison. "Oh- fuck César!" Eduardo cursed. They stilled for a brief moment, savoring the feeling of their bodies becoming one.

Then slowly, César started to set a slow rythm that grew faster and faster. The room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin and Eduardo's babbling, encouraging César to go faster, faster, faster.

"Eduardo!" The older man sighed after a particularly hard thrust, his hands tracing patterns into Eduardo's sweat slick skin, one of his fingers found a nipple and he tugged slightly at the rapidly hardening bud, pulling the sweetest noises from his lover.

"Yesss- oh god don't stop! César! I'm yours! Do you hear me? Yours!"

"I know, I know, mi amor. I love you so much. You're doing so well for me. Tell me what you need."

"I- I need your hands. Please! Please, can you-"

"Shhh, everything you want." César wrapped his hand around the younger man's erection, he was close, precum already leaking from the tip and onto his hands.

It didn't took him long until Eduardo was coming hard, squeezing his eyes shut at the intensity of his orgasm. César followed him over the edge, the sight of his lover in the throws of his passion too much.

He didn't pull out immediately, but stayed frozen in place, panting. Eduardo, who was the first to recover, pulled the older man into his arms, using his height as an advantage to position him comfortably against his chest.

"I know that you have to do this but... There's a selfish part in me, who's wishing you'd loose the election so that everything could stay the same."

César chuckled weakly. "You wouldn't be the only one, mi amor. Ana has said the same... and perhaps a small part of me is thinking the same. But... I can't let my feelings get in the way of this election. We've lost too much already... and Galán... I can't let his death be in vain."

"No, no you can't." Slowly, César pulled out of him and got off the bed to throw away the condom and to get a towel from the bathroom. "Get some rest, Eduardo. You'll need it."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

Eduardo was already half asleep when César returned. He was vaguely aware of the familiar body wrapping around him from behind, César hands loosely wrapped around his middle.

" _Mine_." The older man whispered, nuzzling the collar around his lovers throat.


End file.
